Duat
by Wedjat
Summary: People are merely the gods' pawns in a deadly battle that has lasted centuries. In present day Domino City, the stakes are high and the stage is set for the return of the god of chaos.  REDONE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I've decided to start over. I guess it's a good thing I've only written two chapters for this, huh? I have a lot of ideas for this story, I think it could be great if I actually get it off the ground.

I liked the first chapter I had before, but I like this version even more. The second chapter of the version I had before kind of fell flat for me, so I'll have to spruce that up a bit too. The third chapter that I had been working on was mostly awful. I didn't like it at all, haha. Hopefully starting things off a bit differently will help.

The way I introduced my OC was horrible. She came off as a total victim, which is in fact the opposite of what I want her to be.

So, for those of you who have already read my other two chapters, I hope you like the new beginning. I hope you new readers enjoy it as well.

This story takes place after the Orichalcos arc.

* * *

**Duat**

"_I had never been one to celebrate birthdays. They seemed pointless to me, I had lived through so many of them, why did I have to continue to celebrate each one? My wife insisted, however. Each year, there was a banquet in my honor. Why should this year be any different?"_

The king opened his eyes. The sound of glorious music drifted through his ears as he watched his fellow gods dance around the throne in celebration. He smiled brightly as a familiar face approached him. The woman had long black hair and beautiful jade green eyes. Her stomach bulged slightly, and her skin glowed like that of an expectant mother.

"Happy birthday, My dear Lord Osiris," she greeted softly, her eyes glittering with joy.

Osiris beamed at her. "Isis, my love…must we carry on with this tiresome tradition? Spending the day with you would be plenty of celebration in my eyes."

Isis wagged her finger at him playfully. "Tradition is tradition! Grit your teeth and bear it, my king. This is supposed to be a happy day."

Osiris shook his head as his eyes lowered to her stomach. "A happy day will be when my son is finally born."

Isis dazzled him with her smile. "Ah, yes…Horus…" she drummed her fingers on her stomach contentedly. "I expect he will be a great ruler one day."

Osiris nodded in agreement. "Yes, he will be far greater than I."

Isis opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open. She turned around to stare at the open door in surprise. The music died away, and the gods ceased to dance.

A man strode in, his eyes and hair red as blood. He was a handsome man and seemed perfectly normal…until he smiled. His teeth were sharp like the fangs of some kind of animal. There was a crazed glint in his eye.

Osiris stood and eyed the man warily. "Set," his voice boomed dangerously, "what are you doing here?"

Set laughed, and it sounded like wind chimes. The gods seemed to relax at the sound of it.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't come to your birthday party?" He shook his head and chuckled. "Besides, I've brought entertainment!"

With the wave of his hand, four men carried in a golden sarcophagus covered in the finest jewels anyone had ever seen. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship, no one could deny that. The gods whispered to each other frantically, commenting on the beauty of the coffin. Osiris took his seat on the throne once more, and Set smiled at him as the men set the coffin down on the floor.

"You will find no finer casket in all of Egypt, I assure you. It's enchanted, you see. Whichever god sleeps within it will never be defeated. This is quite an invaluable piece. It is a gift for the one god that fits inside perfectly," Set explained to the entire room of spectators. He grinned as he scanned his captivated audience. "Who would like to begin?"

Gods pushed past each other eagerly to get their shot at the coffin. Many of the gods who attempted to fit inside were too tall. Those that failed grumbled and complained about how the coffin had obviously been made too small on purpose…

Osiris watched in amusement, his eyes glued to the sarcophagus. Its beauty had drawn him in, and the thought of being unbeatable was quite appealing indeed.

"Brother," Set called out, his laugh ringing out once more. "Come, try it! I implore you! Only the _best _of the gods can fit…besides, it calls for someone short." Set glanced over at the coffin and then back to Osiris. "How tall are you again, brother?"

Osiris grinned. He stood up and took a step toward Set and the coffin, but someone grabbed his hand. He froze and turned to face Isis with a confused expression.

"Don't do it, my love," Isis whispered, "I'm begging you, he cannot be trusted!"

Osiris gave her a dismissive look. "Relax, my dear. It is all fun and games." He slipped his hand out of hers and walked straight toward his brother and the waiting sarcophagus.

Set's smile widened as Osiris neared him. "All hail the mighty King Osiris!" he declared joyously.

The other gods watched, transfixed, as the King of Gods put one leg, and then the other, over the side of the sarcophagus. He took a deep breath, one last glance at his brother, and then lowered himself down.

It was a perfect fit.

Set's laughter was heard again, but this time, it didn't sound as enchanting. With the snap of his fingers, the lid of the sarcophagus materialized out of nowhere, sealing Osiris inside.

Osiris shouted and banged his fists against the lid with all of his might. He heard the latches clamp shut, dooming whatever chance he had had of getting out. Still, he persisted. There was a slight chance that he could break the latches…but he would have to do that before…

He heard Isis screaming at Set. He heard her crying, demanding him to release her husband, promising him that he would pay for what he had done. All Set did was laugh in her face.

Osiris heard the commotion outside of the coffin. The other gods were in a state of complete disarray. He heard them screaming, yelling, running around in different directions. There was nothing he could do to help them.

"Dear, dear Osiris," Set whispered, his voice barely carrying through the crack between the lid and the sarcophagus. "You won't get to see the day your son is born. You won't get to see the beautiful, smiling face of your wife ever again. How does that make you feel? Does it hurt?"

Osiris felt his blood boil, and his efforts to break through the latches intensified. Hot tears pricked at his eyes as he thought of his son being born without a father, growing up with only Isis to look after him…he thought of Egypt, and what its fate would be at the hands of Set…his family would have to go into hiding, undoubtedly Set would attempt to kill his only heir…

Osiris screamed in rage, earning only a hearty chuckle from his deranged brother. "Good night, my brother. May your rest be full of eternal nightmares."

Osiris heard the sound of liquid being poured onto the sarcophagus. In an instant he knew what it must be: molten lead. It would seal him inside for all eternity, but not only that, it would…

The interior of the sarcophagus blazed with the heat of a thousand suns. Just as the last of the molten lead sealed the crack of the sarcophagus, one last agonizing scream escaped from the victim as the temperature reached painful and unlivable heights…

"_I've always despised birthday parties. Now I have good reason to. Wouldn't you agree, my child?"_

Yugi jumped out of the bed screaming. Sweat poured down his face as he rushed out of his room. He pushed the door of the bathroom open and turned on the shower, jumping in immediately, pajamas and all.

He breathed heavily, catching his breath as images of his nightmare ran through his mind. As he reached the part where the molten lead had been poured over the coffin, his legs swayed weakly beneath him. He fell to his knees and allowed the water to cool him down.

_It was just a dream…_he thought over and over again, _it was just a dream…_

If it had only been a dream, why had he felt everything that Osiris had felt? The heat had been so intense…he had felt it. He had awakened feeling as if someone had lit him on fire. That's why he had run straight to the bathroom…but why had it felt so real?

After a few more moments, his breathing returned to normal and he no longer felt like a human torch. He turned the shower off and exited the bathroom, tracking water through the hallway. He slipped back into his room and closed the door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yugi."

Yugi winced. He mentally prepared himself for the lecture that was about to come. He slowly turned around, his eyes locking onto a very grim looking spirit sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Would you mind explaining to me what just happened?" the spirit inquired. His expression was dark.

Yugi tried to smile. "Relax, would you? I just had a bad dream."

The spirit raised an eyebrow, but it was obvious that he wasn't amused. "If it was just a dream, why did you scream? Why did you douse yourself in water, furthermore, still wearing your clothes?"

Yugi sighed and dropped his eyes to the ground. "Yami…don't worry about it."

Yami stood and walked over to him. He nudged Yugi's chin with his finger, causing the latter to look up at him reluctantly. Yami's eyes bore into Yugi's. "Don't worry about it? After everything that we have experienced together, you should know better than to tell me to not worry about it! This dream has shaken you; I can see it in your eyes. Tell me I'm wrong, and I'll simply drop the subject. However, if you lie to me, I will know." He turned on his heel and took his place on the edge of Yugi's bed once more. He crossed his legs and his arms, waiting patiently.

Yugi stared at him for a while, trying his hardest not to groan in frustration. Yami could always see through his pretenses, no matter what. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Yami's eyes narrowed. Yugi didn't have to say anything. Yami could sense the apprehensiveness that his partner felt, and it was infuriating. Yami knew the reason behind it, and that memory alone was enough to send him spiraling down once more.

There was a knock at the door. "Yugi? What's going on in there, you're going to be late for school!"

Yugi glanced at the door over his shoulder. "I'll be right down grandpa!"

Yugi turned back to the bed, but Yami was gone. He sighed and got dressed into his blue Domino High uniform. He shoved his shoes onto his feet and tied them slowly, his eyes wandering to the Millennium Puzzle, which was lying on his desk, multiple times. He knew it was going to be a long day.

Finally, he walked over to his desk and stared down at the Millennium Puzzle. Ever since the incident regarding the Orichalcos had occurred, he had had a difficult time telling his partner much of anything. He loved Yami dearly, but for some reason, there was still the slightest shred of doubt and distrust lingering in his mind…he did his best to hide it from Yami, but he knew that the ancient pharaoh could sense it. That thought made Yugi feel relentlessly guilty.

"Yugi! Now!" His grandpa yelled sternly from just outside his door.

Yugi frowned and picked up the Puzzle. He placed it around his neck. "Coming!"

Yugi grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He dashed toward the door in a mad rush.

Inside the Puzzle, the ancient spirit pondered his partner's actions…and mourned the trust that he had ruined between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright, so here is the new version of my OC. Some of you didn't see what I had made her out to be in the last version, but it wasn't even close to what I had envisioned. This is a lot more like it. I had originally made her out to be a complete victim, and that is not the case…just check it out for yourself.

I know that OCs are usually hated, in fact I hate a lot of OCs I read about as well. Give this one a chance though. I had to come up with SOMEONE to be the antagonist, right?

This is kind of a short update, I know…but it seemed right to end it where I did.

Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

Dayanara Massri fiddled with her necklace mindlessly as she strolled into the school behind her parents. She had long black hair that reached down to the middle of her back and bangs chopped off just above her jade green eyes. She was dressed in the traditional uniform that her new high school required her to wear, much to her dismay. She tugged the skirt down as her eyes shifted from the back of her father to that of her mother.

They finally reached the main office. Mrs. Massri rapped on the door. A kind voice called out to them in response, urging them to come in. Mr. Massri pushed the door open gently, revealing a short, middle aged man sitting at a desk, neatly organizing his pencils.

"Ah, there's the newest addition to Domino High! Welcome! I'm Principal Snyder," the man greeted pleasantly. He had tousled gray hair that almost made him look younger than he was, as well as warm brown eyes. He grinned from ear to ear as the Massri family filed into the small office.

"Dayanara Massri, it's a pleasure to have you here. We haven't had many exchange students around here lately, and I can honestly say that we've never had a student from Egypt! How fascinating!"

Dayanara glanced over at her father and rolled her eyes, but her father merely stared back at her blankly. Dayanara sighed and turned back to Principal Snyder, the only other person in the room that had any shred of personality.

"Well, all of the paperwork is in order. It seems as though your homeschooling was proficient enough, she passed our tests with flying colors. You should be proud of yourselves," Principal Snyder beamed at Mr. and Mrs. Massri.

Mr. Massri cleared his throat as a stiff grin spread over his face. "Yes, I taught her myself. She is a very gifted child," he commented in a monotone. His grin widened. "You'd be surprised what she is capable of."

Dayanara's eyes shot daggers as she stared at her robotic father. She turned back to look at the principal, who was wearing an expression of confusion mixed with wariness. Dayanara couldn't blame him, her parents were unnerving.

"Please excuse my parents," Dayanara said smoothly, drawing the attention of the principal's eyes. She smirked. "They don't get out very often. You could say that they live underground even, that's how often they socialize with other people."

Principal Snyder laughed nervously at her joke, but when he noticed both of her parents nodding slowly with scary clown grins planted on their faces; he began to wonder if she was being serious. He blinked and looked down at his desk in order to avoid eye contact with the strange family.

"Welcome, Dayanara. I hope you enjoy your time with us…" he grabbed the piece of paper lying on his desk and held it out to Dayanara, who swiped it from him. "That is your class schedule. If you hurry, you'll be able to catch the end of your first period."

Dayanara's smirk widened. "That sounds great. Thank you for your time, Principal Snyder. You sure made my first morning at this school memorable," she chuckled. Principal Snyder looked back up at her, his brown eyes staring into her green ones. For a moment he thought he saw something stirring behind her green irises, but he shrugged it off, chalking it up to his imagination.

Dayanara bowed her head to him respectfully before turning to exit the room, her lifeless parents in tow. As soon as the door closed behind them, Mr. Massri grabbed Dayanara's upper arm. He spun her around to face him…his cartoonish grin had vanished.

"Darling, don't waste much time before carrying out your task. The more time that passes, the more likely it is that the others catch wind of our plan." He smirked, a fierce glint sparkling in his eye. He pulled a folded up photograph out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Dayanara. "You must not fail. The time has come to right the wrongs committed so long ago."

Dayanara sneered at him indignantly. "You think I have forgotten? If anything, _I_ should be reminding _you_ to do your jobs correctly. You would do well to remember who you're talking to."

Mrs. Massri inclined her head politely. "Of course, darling, we haven't forgotten. Forgive your father, we're simply eager to finally finish what our family started thousands of years ago."

Dayanara's expression relaxed and she nodded. "It's alright." She turned her back on them. "I'll find him, don't you worry. Now, however, I must greet my new classmates."

She walked down the hall, glancing down at her schedule from time to time. When she finally found the room she was assigned to, she paused in front of the door. She tucked the photo into her uniform jacket before turning the handle and stepping inside.

The entire class turned to look at her out of curiosity. The teacher smiled at her and motioned for her to join him at the front of the classroom. She took her spot next to him and waited for a brief moment before he began to introduce her.

"Students, this is Dayanara Massri. She is an exchange student from the African country of Egypt. Be nice everybody, and introduce yourselves to her when you get the chance." He turned to Dayanara, flashing another pleasant smile. "Take a seat at the back of the second row, please."

Dayanara nodded and turned toward her new seat. However, before she could take one step forward, her eyes fell upon a familiar face that caught her completely off guard.

"Dayanara, is something wrong?"

Dayanara looked back at the teacher and smiled sheepishly. "Second row, right?"

The teacher chuckled softly and nodded. He pointed at the specific desk he was talking about. "That one at the back, please."

Dayanara quickly made her way to her desk and sat down, her eyes immediately flying to the person that had caused her momentary confusion. She smirked and chuckled as the teacher resumed his lecture.

The boy turned back to look at her, confirming that he had noticed her strange reaction to seeing him. He had chocolate brown eyes and a kind face, nothing like what she had remembered. His hair was the same, however: a fluffy white mane that cascaded down his back.

Dayanara averted her eyes from him, turning her full concentration on the teacher at the front of the room. She couldn't contain the fascination brewing within her, however, as she continued to look at the boy from time to time.

_Bakura…it has been ages, _she thought as she once again studied the boy's hair.

_**Perhaps a shred of his former self still lingers…**_

_Yes, _Dayanara agreed, _of course, there is only one way for us to find out…_

_

* * *

_When the bell rang at the end of first period, Ryou quickly gathered his things and made a beeline for the door. He had seen the way that girl had stared at him, and it had made him feel uneasy. The teacher had said that she was from Egypt, and his only connection with Egypt was the ancient spirit that seemed to enjoy toying with him…

Ryou shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want to think about that spirit. Without the Millennium Ring, Bakura's influence on him wasn't nearly as strong…though he still lingered within. Ryou could feel his presence at all times.

Ryou walked through the hallways, looking for his next class, but it was so difficult. His thoughts kept going back to the new girl and Bakura…what connection was there? Did Bakura know this girl? If he did, would he even be willing to tell?

_**No, I don't know her.**_

Ryou froze in the middle of the hallway, causing someone to bump into his back. Bakura hadn't spoken to him in a while, so it was unnerving for the spirit to make contact. He turned his head, mumbling an apology to the person behind him, only to come face to face with the same new girl from class.

He gasped, but before he could say anything, the girl took a firm grip on his upper arm and pulled him into a supply closet nearby.

Ryou had tried to fight her, but she was surprisingly strong. She shoved him to the back of the closet and closed the door behind her. She planted herself firmly in front of the door to keep him from running.

"Hello, Bakura."

Ryou fidgeted nervously. "Look, I don't know what things were like at your old school, but here it isn't exactly normal to grab students from the hallway and pull them into supply closets…"

The girl grinned. "I was homeschooled."

Ryou shrugged. "I suppose that explains it then…"

The girl took a step toward him. "Don't be afraid. I am Dayanara."

Ryou looked into her green eyes. "What do you want from me?"

Dayanara frowned. "What do you remember of ancient Egypt?"

Ryou shook his head. "Nothing! I'm not the person you're looking for, okay?"

Dayanara smirked. "I beg to differ. You're hiding something, boy, and I'm not letting you leave until you reveal it to me."

Ryou took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself. He could feel the ancient spirit within him prying, trying to take control. Ryou held him off, however. Without the ring, it was a lot easier for him to stay in control.

_**Come now, let me handle this.**_

Ryou groaned. He normally tried to keep Bakura out of his life as much as possible, but why not? The spirit was at his mercy anyway. If Ryou wanted control again, he could take it.

Ryou gave a short, shaky laugh before giving in.

Dayanara noticed the change in the boy almost instantly. His entire aura changed. The boy she had been conversing with had been friendly, polite, and naïve. However, his facial expression had morphed into one of obvious distaste; it would have been intimidating for anyone else. However, this change made Dayanara smile.

"There you are."

Bakura sneered. "What do you want with me?"

Dayanara took a step back and leaned against the door. "I believe that you and I can help each other."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Dayanara laughed softly. "What would you say if I told you that I could offer you power beyond your imagination?"

Bakura scoffed. "What's the catch?"

Dayanara considered his question for a moment. "There really isn't much of a catch…except for the fact that I need your help."

The bell rang, signaling that they had two minutes to get to their next class. Dayanara opened the door and took one step out before turning back to Bakura. She pulled a piece of paper out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Bakura.

"That is what I need your help with." She grinned. "See you at lunch."

Dayanara turned and left the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind her. Bakura remained where he was as he unfolded the photograph in his hands. When he saw the person in it, he looked up at where Dayanara had been with a confused expression.

He glanced back down. Blue eyes, short brown hair…and a white trench coat…

It was Seto Kaiba.


End file.
